Enterprise customers, such as businesses, non-profits, governments, etc., continue to rely on information technology and network architectures as their communication and productivity infrastructure. With the continued increase in public network bandwidth and availability, these IT and network services may be provided by outside companies, which leverage shared resources and expertise to provide a greater cost-savings to subscribing customers.
Several component provisioning systems are currently in use, even some with direct customer interaction (e.g., shared storage space provisioning). Additionally, there exists IT tools such as Configuration Management Databases (CMDB) that maintain device specifications and interactions of multi-user systems. However, provisioning an entire virtual data center remains a technical and complicated task, unsuitable for direct customer interaction.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a user friendly virtual data center provisioning application that leverages existing components, and ties in new components to go from initial customer input to fully functioning virtual data center from shared resources.